


My Prince

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Stranger Sex, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae goes to a  Masquerade ball and in one way or another finds himself having sex with a beautiful masked stranger.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Kudos: 37





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Sex with Strangers
> 
> Woops there it issss. I know I'm a couple(several) days behind but I have ideas for all the days I've missed and have yet to write for the next day or so!~

It’s a party of sorts, a party where you can’t see anyone’s face. But of course it is, it's the time of the year where the royal family throws a masquerade ball to celebrate the turning of the seasons. They invite everyone, from other royals, to nobles, to courtesans, to servants and peasants, even the homeless. One might question how that is all done, but it is often that the royal family will provide those who do not have attire with such. A night of the year where everyone could be anyone.

This is Jongdae’s first time, having been preoccupied in the previous years to attend, taking care of the livestock and your siblings do take time and when you’re one of the eldest then you’re often the babysitter. But this year one of his younger siblings is old enough to watch over the house in his place.

He had been looking forward to this night for several months, beginning to save up money and other things to trade in order to get a good suit and mask to attend the ball. It wasn’t that he was against using what the royal family was offering others, but he wanted to support the people of his town as well as not take a possible chance away from someone else.

There had been rumors surrounding the ball of several people how had ended up in bed together, only to find out the day after that they were not in each other's social class. It had caused disputes and marriages. Jongdae wasn't quite sure how it ended up like that but he wasn't quite sure he would say no if some pretty or handsome guy asked him to meet them in a back closet.

And maybe it's for that reason he is currently bent over the back of a nice looking couch in one of the many rooms of the palace having his brains fucked out. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, one minute he was cheekily chatting with the man in a silvery mask and the next he was having his neck kissed before being pulled through the finely decorated halls.

He didn't know who was taking him from behind, that was the point of the masks, but he knew that the taller man knew how to use his hips to grind into him at just the perfect angle to make him wail. Jongdae was in heaven, the man was well endowed and stretched him perfectly to the point that Jongdae could feel him pushing at his walls and churning his insides.

Jongdae's fingers grasped at the cushions below him, fingers turning white as the man behind him railed into him, grazing past his prostate with every thrust. Moans slipped from his lips with every movement. "Please. More." Jongdae didn't know the other person's name and thus could call for him, but he knew what he wanted. The other seemed to smile against Jongdae back, taking a small breath from the wet kisses he was placing along the smaller's spine. "Whatever you want, darling." The others voice was like honey with a raspy undertone, something so regal that Jongdae melted.

Drool was dripping from the corner of his lips at the man behind him sped up, his hips making Jongdae's ass red with the slapping of the skin. He could take much more, his climax was soon approaching, but Jongdae did his best to clench down on the length that was inside him. He didn't want himself to be the only one feeling good. 

"God you're so tight, you feel so good. I'm going to cum."

Jongdae preened at the compliment and rocked his hips backwards to meet the man's. It threw him over the edge as the man pressed deeper into him, pressing perfectly against his sensitive nerves. White streaks covered the red cushions and Jongdae was about to collapse into his own mess when a large arm wrapped around his waist and held him up. It held him tight as the man behind him continued to thrust several more times before they stopped against Jongdae's ass. Jongdae could feel heat filling him in splashes as dick of the other pulsed in him. It was so satisfying and Jongdae was jelly in the arms of the other. He was, however, out of it, though he could feel the other picking him up and carrying him. Jongdae figured that he fell asleep in the arms of the mysterious man.

When Jongdae woke he was warm, arms wrapped around him as something solid was pressed against his back. The night before slowly came back to him and Jongdae was curious of the identity of the man who had screwed his brains out. Shimmying himself around Jongdae looked up at the slender and angled face that looked back down at him.

He knew that face.

It was Zhang Yixing.

The Crown Prince.


End file.
